


[PODFIC] Minor Details

by kerravon



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: " Egon and Tony geek out."</p><p>Another short RGB podfic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Minor Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nix (CrimsonQuills)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Minor Details](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258270) by [Nix (CrimsonQuills)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix). 



 

 **Length:** 2 Minutes 54 Seconds

 

MP3 (2.70MB): [ Minor Details - mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/v6bc8p)

M4b Audiobook (0.37MB):[ Minor Details - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/q46j4l)

 

Streaming: 

Text available at: [Minor Details](http://archiveofourown.org/works/258270)

Listen now at Soundcloud: [Minor Details](https://soundcloud.com/linda-k-james/minor-details)


End file.
